Electric cooling fans have a connector for connecting wires from the electrical power supply to the fan unit. In a motor vehicle, especially in the engine compartment, the connector in use is subject to high levels of vibration. During assembly, the connector is tied to a structural support after the fan unit is fitted to the vehicle and after the connection is made, resulting in an inefficient connection and assembly method.